


Champagne

by twtd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Alex… Alex was… Lucy was suddenly glad for the glass of champagne in her hand. The sip she took was too big to be polite, and by the time she was done, Alex was in front of her. She wasn't wearing the dress Lucy expected, the one they had picked out together earlier that night. Lucy had been prepared for that dress. She could almost handle Alex in that dress. This… Lucy felt her face turning red.Lucy sees Alex in a suit for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a tumblr prompt.

Lucy circled the room one more time. She wasn't on duty, though J'onn had strongly encouraged her presence at the party, so she didn't need to be doing surveillance. She couldn't help it though. When she'd been an Army lawyer, she wouldn't have given the sketchy guy in the corner more than a passing thought, but she'd officially been working at the DEO for too long. The sketchy guy had garnered more than a second look. She'd discretely watched him until she decided he was just a creep who hit on every woman who inadvertently drifted into his orbit. Even expensive tailoring wasn't enough to fix some men. 

She had just made it back to Kara and Lena, and God, if those two didn't work out their feelings soon, Lucy was going to lock them into a kryptonite-laced room together, when a new movement caught the corner of her eye. She glanced over quickly to assess the threat, and she was halfway back to her thoughts of Kara and Lena before her brain caught up with just who she had seen. This time, she turned with her whole body. 

Alex… Alex was… Lucy was suddenly glad for the glass of champagne in her hand. The sip she took was too big to be polite, and by the time she was done, Alex was in front of her. She wasn't wearing the dress Lucy expected, the one they had picked out together earlier that night. Lucy had been prepared for that dress. She could almost handle Alex in that dress. This… Lucy felt her face turning red. 

The suit was stunning. It was everything the sketchy guy in the corner wanted in a suit but was never going to be able to achieve, no matter where he bought it or how much he spent. The pants draped perfectly, and Lucy just knew that if Alex turned around, she wouldn't be able to look away from the curve of the pants on her ass. Lucy didn't let herself get distracted by her imagination. There was a much better image right in front of her. The suit jacket was thrown open, and instead of the expected crisp, white shirt, Alex had on something much looser, much more sheer. It was split open down the center of her chest, all the way to where it was tucked into the pants, and Lucy was convinced if she looked hard enough, she would be able to see Alex's nipples. She wasn't going to get caught staring at Alex's chest though. After looking just long enough to take it all in, to appreciate what was in front of her, Lucy met Alex's eyes. 

Alex smirked as she leaned in and plucked Lucy's champagne flute from her hand. "You seems to be a little distracted, Director," she whispered into Lucy's ear. She finished Lucy's drink and put the glass down on a passing tray. 

Lucy cleared her throat. "I don't know what would give you that impression, Agent Danvers," Lucy replied. It didn't matter that Alex was right. She would deny it to her grave. She wanted to reach out and touch Alex, but she wasn't allowed. They didn't have that sort of relationship, though now that Alex was flirting with her, and wearing that suit, Lucy didn't know what to do with herself. She just knew that she wanted to grab Alex by her lapels and pull her down into a kiss that would make everyone in the room blush. 

"Just intuition," Alex shrugged. She looked away from Lucy long enough to do her own visual sweep of the room, but then their eyes met again. Rather than answering immediately, Lucy let a pause stretched out between them. It had been happening more and more recently.

"You know how I feel about your intuition." Alex's gut feelings had long been a source of tension between them. Now, their normal debates about DEO policy and the conduct of their missions frequently ended with them in conference rooms alone with only the minimum of appropriate space separating them. If it kept happening, eventually Lucy's control was going to snap and she was going to do something about it. Was Alex on the same page as her? 

"Yes, I do, but still I think I can convince you to appreciate it," Alex murmured as she stepped closer to Lucy. She brushed a nonexistent piece of lint from Lucy's shoulder. She was leaning in to whisper something in Lucy's ear when another voice broke into their conversation.

"Alex, there you are!" Kara's voice came from over Lucy's shoulder and it broke the tension. From there, it was no surprise what happened next. Kara swept Alex away into a conversation that the sisters had started earlier in the day and hadn't had a chance to finish, leaving Lucy standing with Lena. Lucy exhaled. She hoped it wasn't audible, but Lena's raised eyebrow told her that it was. Lucy found another glass of champagne and hoped it would cool her down. As long as Alex stayed in her line of sight, it didn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't keep staring at Alex and simply hope that her brain started working again. She needed to get out of there. It was too early to leave the party, but Lucy was sure she had seen a terrace through one of the many sets of glass doors that lined the room. It would have to do. 

A quick question to one of the waiters later and she knew exactly where she was going. She wasn't sure if the guests were supposed to be outside, but she didn't care. She opened the door just enough to slip through it then closed it as softly as she could. It would be much of an escape if everyone followed her outside. Once she was on the terrace, she took a deep breath of the cool, late spring air. Thoughts of the party slowly faded away. She could still hear it going on behind her, but she was free at least for a bit. 

Still, thoughts of Alex were harder to banish. She walked over to the waist high railing that circ the area and rested her hands there as the warmth of the day radiated out from the stone. It was getting harder and harder not to act on her attraction to Alex, and if tonight's performance was anything to go by, Alex knew it. What had Alex been about to whisper in her ear? Was she planning on making the first move? Was it something to goad a confession from Lucy? It didn't matter. That night Lucy would have been receptive either way. Still, she needed to find a way to push her attraction back into the box where it live most of the time before she went to work the next day, and no ideas were forthcoming.

Lucy was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed the snick of the closing door behind her. It barely caught her ear, and she wasn't prepared for what she saw when she turned around to see who might be disturbing her. It was Alex. Of course it was Alex. 

Alex had two glasses of champagne in her hands this time. She held them lightly as she sauntered toward Lucy. "I didn't think running away was your style, Director," Alex said. She held out one of the glasses to Lucy. Lucy took it and held it delicately between two fingers. 

"A strategic retreat," she responded. Lucy searched Alex's face for a hint of why she might have followed her outside, but there was nothing obvious to see. Then she realized she had probably been staring too long and turned back toward the railing. There were gardens down a short flight of steps, and they made for a much less confusing sight. Chrysanthemums didn't hold that vague look of challenge that Alex's eyes often did, the look that was obvious that night. 

"Mmmm," Alex said. "Just what are you retreating from? Or is it who?" Alex leaned a hip against the railing and sipped her drink. Lcu got caught in the refraction of the light bouncing off of the glass. It created a small, brief rainbow before it disappeared and Lucy's thoughts returned to the present. 

"What are we doing?" Lucy asked. She looked up at Alex and put her glass down on top of the wall. She wanted to cross her arms, but she didn't. She forced her body language to remain casual. But she wanted to know. She was tired of circling around whatever was happening between them. Somehow it was both exhilarating and exhausting and tonight, maybe because of the late night and the long week, the exhaustion was winning. 

"We're standing out here talking," Alex responded as she shrugged one shoulder. 

Lucy raised an eyebrow. That was hardly an answer. She couldn't believe Alex was willing to play quite that dumb. Lucy took a step closer to Alex. It was time to call her bluff. "You know that isn't what I meant."

Alex's lips quirked up into a small smile, and after a quick glance around, she leaned down and caught Lucy's lips with her own. 

Oh. 

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. It wasn't a long kiss, and it ended almost before Lucy could respond, but she leaned into Alex as Alex pulled away. In even that brief time, Lucy found she didn't want the kiss to end. She wanted to pull Alex back down and keep kissing her, but she didn't. Even though she suspected something like it was coming, she was taken off guard at the reality. Her eyes widened. 

"Straightforward enough?" Alex asked. Her eyes were full of mischief and Lucy wanted to kiss it away. 

"Yeah," she responded instead. She finally leaned back, returning to her natural posture. 

"Good," Alex replied. She leaned against the railing. "I'd hate for this suit to have gone to waste."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [@twtd11](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twtd11). Come yell at me and give me prompts.


End file.
